


East Kids - Cheryl & Toni

by Mystique1250



Series: East Kids [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Toni Topaz, Canon Gay Relationship, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Lesbian Cheryl Blossom, No southside serpents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: "I don't love you because you make me a better person, but because you always wanted me to be myself."Toni, the daughter of the director of East High School, has always stood with ease with herself and her sexuality, no matter what the consequences of the truth.Her classmate Cheryl, however, is afraid to stand by her real self. On the outside she may seem strong and full of self-confidence, but she can't stand for feeling different. But how can she do that with a homophobic father? Can Toni help Cheryl defeat her self-doubt and stand open to her love for girls?Au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a prosa story written by me before, but I transformed it into a Choni Fan-Fiction. It's therefore possible that the characters are a bit different than in the series. 
> 
> English isn't my first language.

**Toni**

Lost in thought, I take the squeaky green brush through my light brown hair with the pink strands while listening to the sounds of "Use Somebody". Inside, however, I'm in Washington waiting for what's undoubtedly the best event of the year to begin.

The first edition of a special Pride event starts at fifteen in the morning. Anyone who is not heterosexual can take part - if you can call it that. This is the first time this four-day event has been celebrated and I would love to be there. Unfortunately I am not allowed to do that. After all, I have to go to school and Dad wouldn't allow it. He thinks it's much too dangerous, although I personally don't see much danger there. Actually, it's just a lot of people gathering and celebrating their diversity together.

"Toni, are you finally coming down," my dad shouts from below. As I know him, he's standing in the kitchen right now smearing us both peanut butter breads. At that thought I could vomit, but for his sake I take him to school and trade it there unseen. But I have to be more careful than many others, because my father is the headmaster of the school. With time you learn to smuggle something like that and I have to admit that I have become pretty good by now.

Actually, I owe it only to this strange boy who is my main exchange partner. He usually sits on the floor in the cafeteria next to the garbage cans and picks his nose. I think it's just as disgusting as most other people, but I don't care about him. It's his business and he should do whatever he wants as long as he's my disgusting stuff.

"Yes, I'll be right there", I put the brush down on my bright table and put the headphones into the hole provided on my mobile phone. This immediately minimizes the sound. Unfortunately, I can't hear at full volume on the street without looking strangely.

I quickly push the straps of my backpack over my shoulders and check the battery status of my smartphone. 28 percent! That will be enough, as I know myself. But I can't deny that it could get tight.

If necessary, I can turn on this mode, which is actually made for kidnappings. According to the description, the battery should remain alive long enough for the mobile phone to be located in the event of a kidnapping. That would not help me if I was kidnapped, but certainly not. After all, I feel like I lose every day somewhere in the apartment and have to search for it for hours. With my luck I leave the house on such a day without a mobile phone.

Loaded with mobile phone and rucksack, I jump down the stairs and walk straight towards the wardrobe. My father comes out of the kitchen at the push of a button. A happy grin appears on his lips: "Are you already looking forward to school, darling?

I've been waiting for this annual question. I nod well because I can hardly tell the headmaster of my school that I would have preferred to stay in bed this morning instead of showing up punctually at his beloved school.

"Great", I hear him open the zipper of my backpack and stuff a paper bag into it. So, as expected, bread. Yay! I shout inside loudly and full of sarcasm.

"Thank you, Dad," as soon as I put on my dark blue jacket and black sneakers, I kick out the door. Before I go any further, I put on my headphones and put them over my ears so that I would at least have to hear the sounds of the street. Then I wait for my father to drive me. I know that I should learn to drive at some point, but this is the easiest way for me. I've always found the idea of driving myself stupid and to be honest, I can't even imagine that it's fun.

After about a minute and a half Dad steps outside my front door. He turns the key ring back and forth between his fingers. That and the way he can't stand still tells me that he's pretty nervous. For him, the first day of school has always been a much bigger thing than it was for me. But you can understand that, too. After all, I don't run the school, I just go there.

"Then let's go," he says to himself rather than to me. He walks over to our grey car and first opens a door in the back of the car to throw in his bag and then gets in at the driver's side. I get in next to him and buckle up quickly. Dad hates it when I don't.

"Yes, then go", with these words I put my head to the disc and increase the volume of my music, hoping that from today the school will start fading out again for a few more minutes.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Cheryl**

Slowly I stroll across the schoolyard. The fact that this is the first day of school is obvious to most of the students. But I can't blame them on any side. Much more I can understand it. After all, I wasn't exactly looking forward to this day with great joy and this morning I could have stayed in bed for a few more hours.

As attentive as one can be on a Monday morning only somehow, I let my gaze wander through the crowd. The first thing that occurs to me in these early hours is to start looking for my girlfriends.

Without seeming any conceited, I can say that at this rich kids school there are some people with whom I get along pretty well. But as best friends I would only call single people. This group includes Betty Cooper, who somehow manages to be the queen of the school and at the same time is dubbed a slut by some, and Veronica Lodge, probably the most cheerful person I know. I also get along with Raven Fabray, the daughter of a photographer and a well-known designer, but lately she has somehow cut herself off from our group.

But my eyes don't get caught by any of my friends, but by someone completely different. It's Toni Topaz, the daughter of our director. Her light brown hair, which goes up to her shoulder blades, falls over her shoulders and even if she doesn't look at me, I automatically have to think of her bright brown eyes.

Already at our first meeting last year I noticed them directly and burned them into my memories. Since then, however, we have only had fleeting contact, which somehow saddens me.

She impressed me from the beginning in a way I didn't know before. From the very first moment she stood so strong and without a doubt in herself that I could do nothing but be a little jealous. Because Toni is homosexual and deals with it so openly as if it were nothing special. She told her father about it years ago and then revealed herself publicly a few years later.

I quickly turn away and try to banish the topic from my thoughts. That's something I shouldn't even think about. After all, I am one hundred percent hetero. A soft little voice in my head begins to protest, but I try to ignore it. Unfortunately, it's not that easy. I turn away from her and somehow try to bring myself to new thoughts.

I push myself through the crowd to find a place where I can be as undisturbed as possible. I don't even have to hope for a meeting with Betty. For sure she will be late again. She got used to it, years ago.

Suddenly the school bell sounds. Is it already so late? I take a look at my wristwatch. In fact, it's only five minutes until the first hour begins. The other students also make their way to the entrance doors. I integrate myself into the stream of students that has developed and make my way to my locker to store the heaviest books there and only keep those that I need for the next lesson, math. Then I go into the classroom. Nevertheless, since I saw Toni, I have not been quite with myself. Hopefully I will be able to distract myself in class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cheryl**

Five minutes later, class starts on time. I drop into my seat a little excited. Finally a few new students will arrive here today. Only by scholarships, which the school has already distributed before the beginning of the school year, but who cares.

Not everyone has rich parents who can pay for such an expensive school. But then others also get the chance to go to school here because of the scholarship thing. East High School offers the best education in New York and Maine. And everyone should be happy to go here.

I let my eyes wander through the rows of chairs. This whole seating arrangement always overwhelms me. You have to find the perfect place because it's hard to change it later. If I only knew where my girlfriends would sit, everything would be much easier. That's why I try to overlook the little groups to find Veronica.

It takes a few seconds, but then I found my girlfriend. Slowly I make my way to her. Hey Veronica, I give the girl a happy smile. We haven't seen each other since the beginning of the holidays, but she has hardly changed.

She is dressed and dressed up like always. She has already put her pink and white handbag on a table, which she seems to have claimed for herself. Her clothes also look quite expensive and her hair looks as if she had been to the hairdresser before school.

"Oh, Cheryl. Hey," a broad, equally joyful smile immediately appears on her lips. Faster than I can look, she puts me in her arms: "I missed you so much." I return the embrace: "I missed you too." This hug does me good. Veronica is really the best at that.

"Say, do you know where Betty is?" I ask when I detach myself from her again. But she just shakes her head: "No idea. But she's probably too late again." "I also had the same thought", I sit, after short consideration, on the place next to her.

Immediately she starts to laugh and I agree. We both know Betty and her habits too well. But she knows us just as well. At least almost.

Only in this moment do I realize that it was these shared moments that I missed during my holidays. My parents rarely laugh at me.

"What was it like in Hawaii," Veronica says about my holidays. She probably heard about it from my vacation pictures on Instagram. We didn't talk much about it before the summer.

"Alone it would probably have been pretty cool, but unfortunately my parents and my sister were there and you know them", I put my head crooked. That's enough for her as an explanation. After all, she knows my parents. They both prefer my sister close to always and spoil her terribly. Fortunately, they didn't do that to me, otherwise I would soon be just as bad as Lilly. Although she is still small, you can already see how spoiled she is. That's why she can't cope with my babysitting. With me she doesn't get everything she wants at the moment.

"Next time we'll fly to Hawaii together with Betty", she tries to cheer me up with a mischievous grin. Although V can be really superficial, she always manages to lift my spirits. She herself is in a good mood. As if her life were perfect at all times. Why can't my life be just as perfect? Then everything would be so much easier. Then I could just let boys run after Veronica and other girls blindly and naively just jump for me like I want them to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Toni**

When the bell rings for the break, the pupils slowly start to trot into the school building. You can see that most of them could hardly have used the last night for sleeping. This could not happen to me as the director's daughter. Yesterday I was disturbed by that and I didn't take it away from discussing it, but now I'm happy about it.

Together with the two girls I just talked to, I join the stream. If I'm not mistaken, both are among the new students my dad told me about. As every year, he gave scholarships to five teenagers. This year I was able to help him with the selection. After all, this time it's about the level I attend. But scholarships are only awarded to students whose parents can't afford it otherwise.

The majority of my fellow students are not really enthusiastic about this and argue that the scholarship holders do not suit us. But I see it quite differently. After all, these people can't help it if their parents aren't swimming in money. Nevertheless, you can't deny them the chance of one of the best education in New York and Maine.

But it is also this attitude that prompted my father to force me to show the newcomers the school in the first break. That's the only thing I'm not exactly enthusiastic about.

"Where do we have to go now", the blonde of the two asks me. Only now do I notice that I don't even know the girls' names and decide to ask them at the next opportunity. Because now is not the right time.

"Along that way", I point to the left and we leave the stream of students. Fortunately the two girls told me what subjects they have. That way I know that they have lessons with me in the first two hours. That makes it much easier for me.

I lead them to our course room and check whether the door is already open. In fact, that is why I enter with the girls in tow.

After a few meters, however, I stop and get stiff. The room is already filled with some people and even groups have formed. But my gaze is on a certain person. I am unable to turn my gaze away from her.

Already last year we met for the first time and even talked to each other. Since then, however, we have unfortunately had little to do with each other. But I haven't forgotten them since. From the very beginning there was something about her that I liked. But I can't say exactly what it was.

Her name is Cheryl Blossom and we have been in the same class for years. So it's not clear to me why we only realized more or less last year that the other one exists. It's a pity actually. The girl has red hair, which she usually wears open, and beautiful, hazel brown eyes, which are attached to me for a few seconds at this moment.

I hold my breath and try not to get red. A few seconds later she turns to her best friend Veronica - I can't stand her - again. The tingling that spreads over my whole body sticks to me for a few seconds longer.

It's not the first time, though, my body's responded like this. Also on the schoolyard this ominous tingling has haunted me already once on this day. Even then he felt like someone was watching me. It seems that Toni does, because the tingling is the same.

The thought that she is secretly watching me somehow pleases me. I like her and, if I am honest, she has liked me from the beginning. However, she has never made any hints. But how? After all, she is heterosexual and that reduces my chances to zero.

"Toni? Are you all right?" asks the brown-haired girl this time, not the blonde one. I blink several times and turn around to her: "Uh, sure." "Where should we sit?", the voice of the blond is uncertain. I look at her a little surprised: "You can just sit where you want." Was it different at her school or does she think it's different at this school? Just because the school is expensive doesn't mean that there are place cards that nail the students to a place.

"Let's sit in the front, Iz," the blonde asks. "Okay", replies 'Iz' and leads the others to two places in the first row, where everything is still free. The familiar behaviour of the two and the nickname tell me that they already know each other quite well and may even be friends. Have they been to the same school before?

When both of them sat down, I started looking for a suitable place myself. I push myself past the other students until I find a happy table in the penultimate row from which you can see the blackboard.

So that no one else can snatch it away from me, I drop onto the chair and unpack my college block and case. Occasionally more students arrive, while most of the people who are already here unpack their things as well. As I watch them, I notice that Toni is sitting a row in front of me. Coincidence? Or rather fate?

Although she is talking to the dark-haired Veronica, I can watch her anyway, but I don't feel really good and feel like a sick stalker instead. After all, I don't have a chance with her anyway and probably never will.

At this moment the door of the classroom opens again and our teacher enters. His name is Mr. Gererra and he taught us math last year.

"Good morning", he stops in front of the blackboard and looks at us friendly: "I hope you all had a nice holiday and are now ready for the new school year". A part of the class responds with an annoyed sigh at the push of a button.

"Yes, I like holidays too, but if you always react to work like that, you'll end up as Hartz vier recipients later," he rebukes the class: "I already have my Abitur. The last sentence makes even me roll my eyes. Is that somehow the standard sentence of almost all teachers?

Then the teacher starts teaching unperturbed and distributes worksheets on which I work more or less concentrated. I'm not bad at school, but I'm not a nerd either. Average halt.

After a quarter of an hour the door opens again and a girl, more than I know, enters the room. It's Betty Cooper, probably the most popular girl of the grade - perhaps also of school - and Toni's best friend.

On her lips there is a contented grin as the heads of all the students turn to her: "Hey."


	5. Chapter 5

**Cheryl**

As the door opens, I look up in anticipation of discovering Betty, and indeed I am not disappointed. The girl in question is standing in the door frame, giving us a friendly smile as if everything were normal. However, she is a quarter of an hour late and that would not be normal.

"Hey", she greets the class. When our teacher makes an effort to answer, I already prepare myself for a huge disaster. Betty likes to discuss, while he doesn't like to do that. Otherwise he would not have become a teacher of math, but of philosophy.

"You're too late, Miss Cooper", the teacher with the glasses crosses his arms in front of his chest. "Yes, I know", she walks through the rows of tables and then lets herself sink to her seat in the last row: "Sorry".

I, like the others, have to make an effort not to burst into laughter immediately. "Do you think it's funny?", the teacher's strict gaze is firmly directed at my best friend. If I were in this situation, I would wish I could sink into the ground right away, but Betty just stays calm.

Her gaze tells me that she would prefer to give a provocative answer, but she holds back and shakes her head firmly: "No, that's not funny." Inside, she's almost bursting, but is holding back, because she certainly doesn't want to be detained again. Last year she provoked this often enough and therefore surely had to spend more hours in this school than anyone else. Except maybe the potheads, who my dad always personally sentences to detention.

Mr. Gererra's eyes narrow into small slits, but he says nothing. Nevertheless, his displeasure can be seen. He pulls a metal can out of the leather bag, which somehow every teacher seems to own, takes out a piece of white chalk and begins to write mathematical equations. Although I only understand half of it, I seem to be better off with it than most of my classmates.

I open my new college block and begin to copy the equations. I don't have any exercise books or exercise books at all this year, because after at least two weeks I won't exercise any more and always forget my exercise books anyway.

As soon as he has written down four equations, he lets his hand sink and turns back to us. With a concentrated look, he begins to look at us students as if he were looking for the person who is worst at math in this room. His gaze is so scanning that I almost feel like food on the supermarket assembly line.

"Don't you want to come to the blackboard and do some math, Miss Cooper," it was clear that he wouldn't let Betty get away with it. Only a few teachers make it that easy for her. But Betty's stubbornness doesn't make it easy for them either.

"No, not today," she says straight out, but sinks down a bit. As a result, our teacher really doesn't seem to be able to stifle a quiet laugh. However, it doesn't seem to be enough for him to put the girl in an embarrassing situation. Instead he throws the piece of chalk into Betty's direction without warning.

I follow the chalk with my eyes until it bangs against the wall and comes to a halt on the floor because Betty didn't catch it. But how also. After all, Mr. Gererra's second subject is sports.

The other students have also turned around and are looking at the dark hair. The air in the room has suddenly started to tingle unpleasantly and I feel that the man really doesn't seem to understand any fun anymore.

Betty doesn't seem to have heard the warning shot. She stands up with a confident look and slowly walks towards the blackboard. She takes a new chalk out of the box and then turns to the blackboard where she actually begins to solve the problems.

When she is finished after a few minutes, she presses the chalk back into the hand of our teacher and goes back to her place with a grin on her face. I quickly check to see if she has the right solutions and in fact everything is right.

"Now that we've finally reactivated our math skills after the holidays, let's get back to the new students," he finally comes to the only point I was really looking forward to when I arrived at school this morning.

This year, the new students are coming to our level and that's why I'm already interested in it. After all, my new classmates will get through the first weeks, when the losers usually leave school again, and I want to know somehow who they are.


	6. Chapter 6

**Toni**

Fortunately, the first two hours fly by. At least for me. Betty, who is called the slut of the school among students, is called to the blackboard several times and punished by our teacher for coming too late for her.

The whole class is having fun and I have time to watch Cheryl from my perfect stalker spot. Not for the first time I notice how beautiful and real her laughter is. When she is cheerful, she somehow radiates from within and it is even harder for me to turn my gaze away from her.

So I keep looking at her as she sees her friend solving the equations on the blackboard and secretly hope she turns to me and smiles at me. I have begun to count these rare times and can't help but explode with joy when she looks at me. Then I feel as if she would at least know that I exist.

The ringing of the pause bell rips me out of my thoughts. Instantly all the students around me jump up from their seats and pack their things like crazy. Also stuff my stuff into my pocket and then lift me up while most of them are already leaving the room.

When I am finished, the new ones come towards me. During the lessons the teacher fortunately asked them to introduce themselves to everyone, so fortunately I now know their names. I go to the two girls: "Well, what did you think of the first two hours? Isabelle, the brunette girl, replies, "All right," while the blonde Carly shrugs her shoulders as if she wasn't sure what to think.

"Math isn't the best subject to make a good impression," I look at them apologetically. "Oh, that's all right," Isabelle smiles cheering: "You can't change that. The next subject might be better". She takes a look at her timetable: "Where is the art space?

I smile. Art sounds better already: "I'll show you later. But before that I have something more important to take you to. Carly looks at me questioningly: "What is it?" "Come with me," I ask the two and leave the classroom with them in tow.

When I arrive in the hallway, I immediately stop again. The two girls almost run into me, so abruptly I stopped. "Why do you stop," the brunette asks a little confused.

Without giving an answer to this question, I pull two small pieces of paper out of my jacket pocket. My father handed them over to me this morning and instructed me to hand them over to the persons concerned.

I take a look at the first piece and read the name on it. I read "Isabelle Alici," and then hand the shred of paper over to the person I just mentioned: "This is for you." "She accepts it, but looks at me helplessly. "It's got your locker number and combination on it," I explain to her: "Don't lose it." "Will I get one too?" Carly turns on and I hand her the second piece of paper.

"Try and see if it works," I ask my father's girls. "All right," they both nod, but Carly seems to have another question: "Do you happen to know which way locker number 512 is?" I nod self-confidently and then point to the left: "This way. Quite at the end." "Okay, Carly looks at me gratefully and then pulls Isabelle with her.

They move away quickly and the last thing I hear from them is Isabelle telling them that their lockers are right next to each other. Grinning, I make my way to my own locker to store the books that I don't need at the moment.

The two are really likeable and I like their friendship. I wish I had a person with whom I would be just as close. But, unfortunately, there are so many rich little snobs here that I honestly can't keep up with. It is true that my father is the director of the school and thus earns relatively good money, but he puts this directly back into the building and the teaching staff. This is his dream and being rich has never been important to him.

Arrived at my locker, I turn the lock in the right order, so that the door jumps open without any problems. I take off my backpack and pull out some of my books to put them in the small compartment.

When I'm almost finished with it, a voice suddenly appears on my right: "Hey Toni". Since I don't recognize the voice, I raise my head and see a boy with whom I've never spoken before. I've seen him in the hallways one or two times, but even then he didn't seem really interesting to me. However, there is one thing I know about him. He thinks that he has a chance with every girl and that they can't help but fall for his charm.

"Hello," I reply and try to be as friendly as possible, although I can already imagine what he wants. "You surely want to eat with me today", he wiggles his eyebrows. But he gets it! I have to control myself not to roll my eyes: "No, thank you." "What? why?" he asks a little stupidly: "Who would refuse a meal with me? "I and probably every other lesbian", I answer briefly and straight out. I prefer to deny myself a statement that any other girl with just a little dignity would not accept his 'invitation' either. In the hope that nothing from his side will follow, I turn back to my books.

"Look at me, sweetheart', he demands and I give him a disapproving look. What will probably come now, I can estimate in advance: "I know girls like you. Believe me, you are not a lesbian. Have you ever tried it with a man?"

Inside I cook, but on the outside I try to stay calm with all my strength. I'm much too sorry to be disturbed by someone like him.

When I close my locker I try not to slam the door: "No, I don't." Actually, I always try to stay calm and patient with something like this, but he just makes me angry with his audacity. "How do you know then that you don't like men?" he asks immediately and puts on a winning facial expression.

"Have you ever tried it with a man?" I ask him surprisingly calmly the counter question. He frows his forehead and looks at me irritated. "No", when he answers, he sounds insecure and I can't resist a grin. When I start to counter it, I have to stifle a broad grin: "Then how do you know that you don't like men?

He doesn't seem to know the answer to that, which gives me a feeling of victory. I put my backpack back on and give him a friendly smile, which, however, must have a rather cynical touch, and push past him wordlessly. Toni: One! Show-off guy: Zero!

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Cheryl**

When I just put my last book in the locker, voices suddenly reach my ears. I look down the hall. There, a few lockers away, I see Toni talking to a guy. I've seen the boy a few times and think I remember his name is Taylor Green.

Apparently, however, their conversation does not seem to be a friendly conversation, but rather a dispute. I listen with interest. Toni's facial expression tells me that she's annoyed and that's definitely not a good sign. It's damn hard to get the brunette completely upset.

"I know girls like you. Believe me, you're not a lesbian. Have you ever tried it with a man", Taylor asks at this moment. Immediately I feel anger rising inside me. How can this guy just say that? He doesn't even know Toni. How does he think he can judge that?

I keep looking forward to the girl's reaction: "No, I don't." Strangely enough, despite his impudent questions, Toni seems calm and not upset at all. Immediately I have tremendous respect for her. In such a situation I would certainly react quite differently.

I close the door of my locker and then lean against the locker to follow the situation closely. I know it's not right to listen, but this conversation magically captivates me.

"Have you ever tried it with a man", Toni asks the counter question at this moment and makes me smile. "No", when he answers, the boy sounds insecure. My gaze literally clings to Toni, who, like me, has to struggle with herself to avoid a broad grin. "Then how do you know that you don't like men?" Taylor doesn't know the answer to that either, which causes Toni to put on her backpack and leave without another word.

I look after her until she has disappeared around the corner and out of my field of vision. Without noticing it, my gaze is easily dreamed away. If only I were as self-confident as she is. Then some things in my life would certainly be different. But in itself it is also almost perfect. She is incredibly beautiful and intelligent. The perfect mixture simply and the girl who conquers her heart in the end can count herself lucky.

The pause bell tears me from my thoughts and causes me to go on my way to the room where I have biology. A few of my classmates are already standing in front of the room, which means that I don't have to wait alone. Especially since teachers in the upper school always come too late. As if they had agreed to let their students wait another five minutes.

"Hey Cheryl", Betty's voice sounds behind me. Surprised I raise my head. It wasn't clear to me that we were now in a biology course. Only now do I notice that we have not yet compared our timetables. Otherwise we always do that.

"Hey", I greet her as well: "Do you know if Veronica will come?" "No, she has music now", the girl explains to me. "Too bad, suddenly I see someone approaching us. Immediately I recognize the person. It is Toni. Can it really be that she is in a class with me after we hardly saw each other in the previous year? So either it's fate or it's just coincidence.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and kudos!


End file.
